Yo Quisiera
by Miyuki-Granger
Summary: Songfic de HHr! Harry se queda mudo al recibir la confesión de Hermione. No sabe como reaccionar, pero si sabe que ante todo, el tiene que cuidar de su amiga...


**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la Warner, así que no son míos (ojala lo fueran XD)._

_La canción que elegí para este songfic es del grupo Riek y se titula igual que el fanfic:_

** Yo quisiera **

"_Me gusta Ron_"

Esas tres palabras alcanzaron para devastarme por completo…

Siempre pensé que iba a poder sobrellevar el precio de ser su mejor amigo y no poder aspirar a más, ayudándola en sus problemas, como ella lo hizo conmigo.

_Soy tu mejor amigo,  
Tu pañuelo de lágrimas  
De amores perdidos..._

Ya estoy en séptimo curso en Hogwarts, y a veces me pregunto como pude ser tan tonto para darme cuenta de mis sentimientos tan tarde…

Cada vez que la veo no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en el "hubiera", y lo único que puedo hacer es reconfortarla y ayudarla a sentirse mejor mientras le doy consejos de lo que debería hacer, dándome cuenta lo estupido que soy al no decirle lo que siento.

_Te recargas en mi hombro  
Tu llanto no cesa,  
Yo sólo te acaricio..._

Casi no puedo mirarla, porque no puedo soportar verla llorar, y menos por la culpa indirecta de mi otro mejor amigo…

La abrazo y rezo por que le lleguen mis sentimientos de cuidado, mientras ella llora por su amor no correspondido…

_Y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos  
Yo solo te abrazo, y te consuelo_

Se maldice a si misma por ser tan tonta, y pensar que Ron iba a cambiar sus sentimientos hacia Luna por ella, al momento que se pregunta porque la vida la castiga tanto…

Yo solo cumplo con el rol del mejor amigo, y aunque deseo hacer mas por ella y reemplazar a Ron de su cabeza, se que no puedo…

_Me pides mil consejos para protegerte  
De tu próximo encuentro,  
Sabes que te cuido   
_

Me agradece todo lo que hago por ella y me pregunta como puedo ser tan bueno, mientras yo la miro y pienso la forma de responderle sin que malinterprete mis palabras y descubra mi secreto.

_Lo que no sabes es que…  
Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos_

Le respondo que es porque soy su mejor amigo, única respuesta que le puedo dar, ya que ese es el rol que voy a poder cumplir en su vida…  
Aunque muy dentro mío quisiera ser ese por el que piensa siempre, y estar a su lado para corresponderle…

_Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada_

Se que cometí muchos errores y que estuve con muchas personas antes de darme cuenta de lo que siento por ella, pero solo quiero una oportunidad para hacerle saber lo que siento y no pensar mas en los "hubieras"…

_Tú te me quedas viendo,  
Y me preguntas,  
Si algo me está pasando_...

Y mientras pienso esto, te preocupas por mí, al ver mi mirada perdida en tus ojos miel, y yo solo quiero decirte que no me pasa nada, que solo estoy cansado por los entrenamientos de Quidditch, pero no me salen las palabras, porque inconscientemente estoy luchando por decirte la verdad

_Y yo no sé qué hacer,  
Si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo  
Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento_

Y entonces empiezo a debatir con mi mismo si te lo debo decir en este momento…  
Y caigo en la cuenta de que no puedo, de que eso te causaría un sufrimiento más, y no podría aceptar hacerte mas daño del que ya te han hecho y solo te respondo que estoy cansado.

_Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,  
Y que sólo en mi mente vivas, para siempre_

Pero luego de un rato de volver nuevamente a la realidad, decido no decírtelo nunca y vivir con mi secreto, porque no quiero arriesgarme a perderte.  
Prefiero tenerte cerca como una amiga y no como un recuerdo de lo que fue.  
Elijo los hubiera y rechazo la verdad de mi secreto.  
Y comienzo a pensar en lo que hubiera querido ser para ti, en lo que nunca se llego a formar…

_Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú despertaras ilusionada_

Y vuelvo al rol de tu mejor amigo, y te cuido como siempre, ayudándote en tus problemas y leyéndote las miradas como siempre lo hice, viviendo en un mundo de hubieras en el que yo quisiera que estés conmigo…

_Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada_

_The End_

_

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: **Hola a todos!

Espero que el songfic haya sido de su agrado!

Es el primer fanfic que hago, así que estoy conciente de que tiene errores : P

Me gustaría que me dejaran sus criticas para así mejorar y escribir mejor algún día! ; )

Gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de pasar por acá!

Matta ne!

_Miyuki_

PD: Perdón por lo cursi, pero me salio asi XD


End file.
